


The Code Girl

by firein0urhearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firein0urhearts/pseuds/firein0urhearts
Summary: Rey loves computers, and owns her own business coding and designing websites. She gets an offer to make Ben Solo, one of Hollywood's newest esteemed actors, a new website and designs for his upcoming production company.What happens when Rey is invited to stay in Los Angeles for three months?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

It was the opportunity of a lifetime, really.

You see, Rey was young when she first learned about computers. She spent time in her first foster home, using their old Dell computer, playing games. She’s always had a fascination with technology, so it wasn’t a surprise when her foster parents gave her a computer for her thirteenth birthday. Well, what could be a computer, rather.

Her foster parents were rather poor, but nice. The mother, Maz, was a kind soul, but also had six more foster children to look after. She always said that she couldn’t have children of her own, but she wanted as many as she could get from the foster system to raise. Her husband, Charles (also known as Chewie) was a mechanic. He had a rough exterior but was also sweet and it was easy to see how he and Maz worked as a couple.

Since Maz and Chewie knew Rey’s love of technology and her affirmation for building things, they were able to salvage some computer parts from a friend’s office, and told Rey that if she could work on fixing it, it was hers.

Rey was up for the challenge. Not only did she fix the computer, but it ended up lasting her all through high school. When Rey was seventeen, she graduated early and wanted to take a semester off before taking some college classes. Rey worked at a local diner where she was a waitress. On her nights off, Rey studied to learn how to code. Whether it was websites, or programs, Rey loved building something from nothing. She studied the entire summer, enough to be able to build and design her first website, one dedicated to her favorite author. It was an initial success, and she kept designing and building, leading up to fansites and fandom news sites.

After that summer, Rey knew exactly what she wanted to do. She enrolled in a local community college to take some computer courses and further her education in that field. Not only did she excel in programming, but she exceled in learning how to do graphic design. After a friend’s advice, Rey started advertising as a freelancer to design websites to earn some experience and to help earn a little money. Now at 25, Rey had many clients who she designed websites for, enough where she created her own company, Rey Force Designs.

…Which brings us back to the problem at hand. Rey had her email tied to her phone, and an email came in she couldn’t believe.

“Rose, answer your phone,” Rey mumbled to herself, as she pulled the phone away from her ear to check that it was dialing.

The sound of ringing kept echoing in Rey’s ear, before a chipper voice finally answered.

“Rey!” the voice said.  
‘Rose, I need to talk to you,” Rey said in urgency.  
“Is everything alright?” Rose asked, worried.  
“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Rey said, waiving her hand in the air, “I received an email and I almost can’t believe it’s real,” Rey stated.  
“Do you want to meet at Poe’s diner? I’m starving and we have nothing at the apartment,” Rose asked.  
“Yeah, can you be there in 10? I’m right near there now actually,” Rey said.  
“Yeah, I’m grabbing my keys now and I’ll be there!” Rose exclaimed before the line went dead.

Rey started her journey to Poe’s Diner, which was only a few blocks away. She had been on her way back from the grocery store, when she received the email.

The bell rang overhead as Rey stepped through the door of the diner; booths aligned the side with the windows and the counter was to the left. It was an old school diner, with 50s music blaring and the waiters on rollerskates. It held a small town charm, and Rey waved at her friend, Poe, who ran the diner.

She chose a booth in the back of the diner, relaxing in the mint green seats as she waited for Rose to arrive.

“Rey! How are you?” Poe stated as he came over.  
“Hey! I’m good, thanks, just waiting on Rose. How’s business?” Rey asked, smiling.  
“Really good, actually. Diners are making a comeback,” he said, chuckling.  
“Or, it’s the food here,” Rey teased.

Just then, a bell rang and Poe’s name was shouted. “That’s my cue, I’ll see you later!” Poe stated, running back towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the bell above the door rang and Rose walked in.  
“Okay, what’s going on?” Rose said, cutting right to the chase.  
“So, I got this email…” Rey drifted off.

“I thought it might be fake, but I Googled the email address and it comes up as legit.” Rey stated.  
Rose nodded, as the waiter came over and took the drink order.  
“Dear Rey,” Rey stated, “My name is Gwen, and I work at First Order Management. I was referred to you from a previous client. We need a whole new website made, as well as logos for one of our clients, Ben Solo. We’d love to discuss the opportunity if you’re interested,” Rey read.

“Ben…Solo?! As in the actor, Ben Solo?” Rose exclaimed, her smile bright.  
“I know, right?” Rey stated.  
“Anyway, so I emailed Gwen back, asking what it would entail. She said that my previous client, Kaydel, had recommended me to her. Ben is gearing up to launch a website for himself and some side ventures, and they need someone to do all the branding for it,” Rey stated.  
“So what’s the problem?” Rose asked, confused.  
“They need me to go to Los Angeles for a few months to work directly with Ben.”  
“Yes,” Rose said, without hesitation.  
“What?” Rey stated, confused.  
“You have to say yes. Rey, look, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not only would you be working with Ben, which is a prize in itself, but this could open up so many opportunities for you with your business,” Rose said, clapping her hands together.

“So you don’t think it would be reckless?” Rey asked.  
“Not at all, I think it’s a good business decision. You have to do it,” Rose stated.  
“I’m just nervous,” Rey stated, chewing at her fingernails.  
“You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take, or something like that,” Rose said, smiling.

It was settled. Rey was heading to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter Two

The sun was shining as the plane touched down in Los Angeles, and Rey had survived a nice five-hour flight. For most of the flight, she sat nervously with her earbuds in, trying anything and everything to calm her nerves down. However, nothing worked.

She had strict instructions once she landed and collected her baggage that there would be a driver with her name waiting for her from Ben’s management team, who would take her to her hotel. As she arrived at the baggage carousel, she chewed on her nails as she waited for her bags to come around. The airport was crowded, as it was a Sunday afternoon, with plenty of people traveling. After fifteen minutes, her bags made it’s way around the carousel, and she grabbed them off. She made her way over to the area where pickups were, and found a man in a nice suit awaiting with her name on it.

“Hello, I’m Rey Johnson,” Rey stated as she approached the man.

“Can I see some ID please?” He asked, with a small smile.

“Sure,” Rey said, rummaging through her bags to produce her ID and showing it to the ginger-haired man.

“Perfect. Let’s go Miss Johnson, my name is Hux, I’m from First Order Management,” he stated, helping her grab her bags.

The two made it out of the automated doors and to a black SUV that was waiting.

Hux grabbed the rear passenger door and opened it for Rey, before ushering her inside. Once inside, Rey made herself comfortable and settled in as Hux loaded her bags in the back of the SUV. Rey took this time to turn her phone on, to text Rose and let her know that she had arrived.

“We’ll be heading to your hotel now, Miss,” Hux stated, peeking his head back through the door before closing it.

“Thank you,” Rey stated, getting comfortable.

Hux pulled the SUV out of LAX, and the scenery was a bit overwhelming. Rey had never been to California before, and it was surreal to see so many spots she had seen on television. There was the Hollywood sign, the Chinese Theatre, and Rodeo Drive. They passed a few more iconic spots before pulling into the Beverly Hilton Hotel. Once Hux came to a stop, he opened Rey’s door and proceeded to grab the bags from the back of the SUV.

“Follow me,” he said, bags in tow as he headed inside toward the front desk.

As Hux was checking in for Rey, she took the chance to look around. This was such an iconic hotel, and Rey was a bit mesmerized.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rey heard, and a tall woman appeared next to her.

“Gwen Phasma,” she stated, holding her hand out.

Rey shook it as she eyed the woman, who had an assertive but warm smile on her face.

“Rey Johnson,” Rey stated, shaking her hand.

“We’re getting you checked in, and then I just wanted to go over some things with you,” she stated, as she looked down at her phone.

“Sure, no problem,” Rey said, as Hux made their way over to them.

“Room 401, Miss Johnson,” Hux stated, handing her the key.

“Everything is on us for the duration of your stay,” Gwen stated.

Rey nodded, as Gwen motioned over to a café in the corner with a small table, and sat down as Hux went back out to the car.

“We’re leaving you the rest of the day to settled in, time changes and all that,” Gwen said, waving her hand.

“Tomorrow, we’ll have a meeting with Mr. Solo and go over everything he wanted to do regarding the site and the logos for the production company,” Gwen stated, as she looked between Rey and tapping notes on her phone.

“We’ll have a car here at 9 o’clock to get you,” Gwen said, and Rey nodded in agreement.

“I look forward to it,” Rey stated. Gwen made to get up, and as she went to move, one more thing came up.

“One more thing, Rey, that I’m sure you’ll understand. Since we’re working with Mr. Solo and information that may be deemed confidential, I’ll need you to sign this,” she said, sliding over a Non-Disclosure Agreement.

“Oh, that’s no problem,” Rey stated, taking the pen from Gwen. After a few moments of reading and seeing that it was your general NDA to not share any information about Mr. Solo or the projects she may be privy to, she signed it.

“Oh, by the way Rey, here’s a list of contacts should you need them. My number, Hux’s number, and the First Order’s numbers are on there, as well as our emails. Just give us a call if there’s an issue,” Gwen stated.

“Perfect, thanks Gwen,” Rey said, as Gwen said her goodbyes and Rey took her bags, going up to her room.

Rey pressed the elevator button, heading up to the fourth floor. Rey’s phone buzzed, and she saw she had a new email. It was from an unknown email, but the subject stated, “Website notes,” so Rey resolved to checking it as soon as she was in the room. When Rey arrived at room 401, she let out a low whistle. The room was gorgeous. There was a huge king sized bed, and the curtains were drawn to sweeping views of the Hollywood Hills. It was something out of a dream. Rey put her bags down, and got a devious smile on her face, jumping on to the bed. She let out a laugh, amazed at the position she was in right now.

“Right, the email,” Rey stated, remembering her phone. She located her computer bag, before taking out the MacBook, plugging the charger into the wall and locating the WiFi password on the desk.

She opened her email, and clicked on the one she was looking for.

“ _Dear Miss Johnson,_

_I wanted to introduce myself before the meeting tomorrow. My name is Ben Solo, and we’ve hired you to complete the work for my website and logos for my new production company, Ren Productions._

_Gwen let me know that she has given you the NDA and you’ve signed it. Therefore, I’ve attached a list of notes that I’d like you to look over before the meeting tomorrow._

_L_ _ook forward to meeting,_

_Ben”_

Rey opened the attachments, and saw notes about design colors, specific outlines and sections that Ben wanted on there, and some pretty general things that Rey’s used to from clients. Rey opened up a new email, and started writing.

“ _Mr. Solo,_

_Thank you for the attachment, I will make sure to look it over and have it ready to discuss at the meeting tomorrow._

_Thanks,_

_Rey”_

Rey kept it short and sweet, and took a pause before pressing send. She used this time to pull up Google, and search more about the person she was going to be working for.

Ben Solo. He was relatively new on the scene, having a few back-to-back hits that threw him in the spotlight. He was known more as a serious actor, and was already getting buzz around the upcoming awards season to be nominated for one of his films, _Golden_.

Rey had caught a few films of his before, and could even call herself a fan. She’d watched some interviews of his and he seemed like a nice guy, so she was excited for the opportunity. Plus, he wasn’t bad to look at, either. He had shoulder-length jet black hair, and had recently been sporting some facial hair.

One thing she admired most about Ben was the way he tried to remain normal and have a normal private life. Rey knew that his parents were famous in the 70s, but chose to live a more quiet life now. Ben had never really appeared in any tabloids for any scandals, and Rey wasn’t even sure if he was seeing anyone. People had speculated about girlfriends here and there, but Ben was so private, that no one could really figure it out.

Rey felt her eyes drooping as she researched more about Ben, and looked over to the clock. It was about 5 o’clock now, meaning it was 8 o’clock back home, and the jet lag was starting to kick in.

Rey closed her laptop, before deciding to pull up a room service menu, and ordering something for dinner. After she ordered, she jumped in the shower, coming out just as food arrived.

Once that was finished, she got ready to get some sleep, knowing she’d have to be up early to get ready. As the day came to a close and Rey got ready to sleep, she couldn’t help but be a bit nervous to meet Ben Solo tomorrow.


End file.
